


Love Poem

by tanarill



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-02
Updated: 2007-12-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanarill/pseuds/tanarill
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.





	Love Poem

I wonder what color you soul is,  
and whether is tastes like lemons or mulled cider or wasabi;  
I know that it smells of you, of cold nights made warm  
by your embrace and the admission,  
the declaration,  
that you want me with you.  
And if I were asked the texture of soul  
I'd say it falls somewhere between the soft of skin  
and the needle-knives of winter wind,  
a blending of two perfectly opposed sides  
balanced like a gyroscope on a sword.  
Your soul sounds like you heartbeat;  
this I know.  
But I want to be tangled up and immersed in it;  
I want my heartbeat too, to be a part of your soul.  
And I want your soul in mine.  
What do you say?

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of fluff from back in the day.
> 
> Being on an immunosuppressant means that I am _still_ coughing. But I am almost better, finally.
> 
> Why is finding a job so hard?


End file.
